Mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, tablet computers, netbook computers, personal digital assistants, and portable game consoles, have become prevalent in this digital age. Each new generation of mobile devices is more powerful, more sophisticated, more user friendly, and even more fashionable. People increasingly rely on these mobile devices, so much so that they have become an integral part of people's daily lives.